njpwfandomcom-20200214-history
A.J. Styles
Allen Neal Jones (June 2, 1977), better known by his ring name A.J. Styles is an American professional wrestler currently working for WWE, performing on the SmackDown brand. He is a one-timeWWE World Champion. He is best known for his work in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), Ring of Honor (ROH), and New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW). In TNA, Styles is a four-time World Heavyweight Champion, having held the NWA World Heavyweight Championship three times and the TNA World Heavyweight Championship once, the very first TNA X Division Champion, while also sharing the record for most reigns (six) with Jay Lethal, a five-time World Tag Team Champion (4 NWA and 1 TNA), and a two-time Television Champion. With having won the TNA X Division, NWA World Tag Team, and NWA World Heavyweight Championships, Styles was the first to complete the TNA Triple Crown Championship. Styles would later complete the Triple Crown three more times, making him the only man to complete it more than once. His victory over Booker T for the TNA Legends (now Television) Championship made him the first man to have ever won the TNA Grand Slam Championship, which he has done twice. He is also the longest reigning TNA World Heavyweight Champion in the company's history. Also, he is the only wrestler in TNA to have held every male championship owned and sanctioned by TNA at any point during the company's history. All totaled, he has won 17 championships in TNA. In 2010 he became the first TNA contracted wrestler to rank in at #1 on Pro Wrestling Illustrated annual PWI 500 list. Styles ended his long association with TNA in 2013 after his contract expired, returning to ROH (where he is a former Pure Wrestling and World Tag Team Champion). In March 2014, Styles signed a non-exclusive deal with New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), and took the promotion's top championship—the IWGP Heavyweight Championship, in his first match with the company. Between TNA, ROH, and NJPW, Styles has held seven world championships and 23 championships, overall. Concurrent with his NJPW and ROH work, Styles also made regular appearances on the independent circuit, where he has held numerous additional championships, as well, for a total amount of 51 championships. In September 2016, Styles became only the third professional wrestler in history to hold both the WWE Championship and the NWA World Heavyweight Championship, behind Buddy Rogers and Ric Flair. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Styles Clash (Belly-to-back inverted mat slam, sometimes from the second rope) – 2002–present **Calf Crusher (WWE) / Calf Killer (NJPW/TNA/W-1) / Calf slicer (Independent circuit/ROH) – 2013–present **Phenomenal Forearm (WWE) / Springboard forearm smash (TNA/ROH/NJPW/AAA/W-1) **Spiral Tap (Corkscrew senton bomb) – 2002–present; used rarely **Superman (Springboard 450° splash) **Figure-four leglock – 2010–2011; adopted from Ric Flair **Flying armbar – 2008–2009 **Frog splash – 2003–2006 *'Signature moves' **Bloody Sunday (Lifting single underhook DDT) – 2014–present; adopted from Prince Devitt **Brainbuster, sometimes onto the ring apron **Discus clothesline **Diving knee drop **Ushigoroshi (Fireman's carry neckbreaker) - name adopted from Hirooki Goto **Fireman's carry facebuster **Frankensteiner, sometimes inverted or preceded by a kip-up **Hollow Point (Kneeling ganso bomb) – 2014–present **Multiple DDT variations ***Cliffhanger (Crucifix hold dropped into a) ***Phenomenon / Stylin' DDT (Springboard moonsault onto a standing opponent transitioned into an inverted) ***Tornado **Multiple kick variations ***Drop, sometimes from the top rope ***Enzuigiri ***Pelé Kick (Backflip) ***Spin ***Super **Multiple suplex variations ***Snap, sometimes into the turnbuckles ***Starmaker (High-angle belly-to-back) ***Styles Suplex Special (German followed by a belly-to-back wheelbarrow facebuster) ***Vertical lifted and dropped into a neckbreaker slam **Muta Lock **Over-the-shoulder back-to-belly piledriver **Rack Bomb (Backbreaker rack dropped into a powerbomb) **Running swinging neckbreaker **Shooting Styles Press (Springboard shooting star plancha) – 2001–2005; used rarely thereafter **Spine Breaker (Backbreaker followed by a gutbuster) **Springboard forearm smash **Stylin' Crab (Modified Boston crab) – 2001–2002 Category:Family Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:American wrestlers Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:TNA World Heavyweight Champions Category:TNA X-Division Champions Category:1978 births Category:1998 debuts Category:TNA Legends/Global/Television Champions Category:TNA World Tag Team Champions Category:ROH World Tag Team Champions Category:ROH Pure Champions Category:TNA Triple Crown champions Category:TNA Grand Slam champions Category:IWGP Heavyweight Champions Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE World Heavyweight Champions Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni